


四野俱寂

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2879978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has to leave the Earth, also Steve Rogers, for some investigation in Universe. His new partner is Thor. At the same time, Loki pays Steve Rogers a visit.<br/>Just a PWP which might have some plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	四野俱寂

1.

Steve Rogers打开门时，浴室里正探出个人。Bucky满头的白色泡沫，一半身体露出来，另一半在玻璃后头，他冲Steve点了点头就缩回了淋浴底下。  
他把车钥匙放在吧台上，冲着里面喊：“我没料到你回来了。”  
“我也没料到，”Bucky从里面回他，“Nick Fury叫停了我手里的活，我就回来了。”  
Steve在房间里走了一圈，喝了两杯水，在沙发上坐了一分钟，最后搔着头发走到浴室外头靠在墙上，“你该先给我打个电话。”  
淋浴的声音停下来，Steve听见了抖落毛巾的扑扑声，“我是该给你先打个电话，我走进这屋子的时候这儿空落落地像养了只鬼。”  
Steve还没开口，玻璃门就被拉开了，他侧过头去瞧见Bucky走出来，胯上围着块毛巾，头上也有一块，他用手按着头发囫囵一阵乱擦，“你去哪儿了。”  
Steve看着他的动作一时没想起来要回答，等到对方从毛巾和自己的头发里抬起头时才回过神，“我去了纽约。”  
“哦。”Bucky回答了个单音节，单手把毛巾从头上拽下来，开始擦他机械臂上的水，“我想你的冰箱里现在正上演微生物大战呢，你有啤酒吗？”  
他转过身朝着厨房走去，Bucky慢吞吞地跟在他后头，赤着脚走，地板上留了一串儿脚印。这厨房是谁提议建的他们俩都记不清了，也许是Natasha也许是Tony，这俩人都不是平日里会用得上厨房的人物，倒是乐得给同伴出些好主意。这房子Steve和Bucky买了两年，实际住下的时间拼拼补补地也不足两个月。Bucky把这帐算到了Fury的头上，理直气壮地要求神盾得给个物业费补贴，房屋维护费什么的。  
“嗯，我看看。”Steve拉开冰箱门，迎来了一股生物变异的怪味儿，他坦然地把冰箱门又阖上了，Bucky倚在一旁，拿看好戏的眼神望着他，“我去南非半年而已。”  
“我去纽约三个月而已。”  
Bucky耸了耸肩，挪到水池边，“我猜我只能喝点水了。你回来了多久？”  
Steve还站在冰箱边，他正跟刚刚脑内那幅颇具震撼力的冰箱内景抵抗——冰箱总要清理的，他握着冰箱把手，准备再震撼一次。“我昨天回来的，”Steve尽量憋着气，“还没来得及收拾。”  
“我看出来了。”Bucky站得远了一点，探着头往冰箱里看，他闻着了些味道，皱了皱鼻子，“我们到底为什么需要一个厨房？”  
“只能是Natasha或者Tony太有说服力，”Steve闷声闷气地回答，“还也许是他们两个合力促成的结果。”  
“但我们确实需要个冰箱。”Bucky笑起来，把手里的玻璃杯放回桌上。  
“我原先想今天来处理的，”Steve放弃似的阖上冰箱门，不着痕迹地走到窗边，深吸了口气——他觉得自己的鼻子委屈极了，“你在南非的任务被叫停了？”  
Bucky点了点头，转身去翻头顶上的几个储物柜，他指望着那几个柜子里能掏出点什么东西，最好是啤酒，零食也可以，“Fury的指示，”他回过头朝着Steve瘪嘴，学着Fury说话的腔调，“‘Barnes，你得从那地方回来，我这儿有更需要你的活。’然后我就回来了，回到华盛顿后那老狐狸的人影我都没看见，只发了封邮件给我，让我原地待命。”  
这时候Bucky有了些收获，他摸出了两个罐头，装作翻到底下瞥了一眼上面的日期又不高兴地推远了，“真是只摸不透的老狐狸，对吗？”  
Steve笑了一声表示同意，他看了一眼那两个被嫌弃的罐头，上面的斯帕姆标签还很新，年初的时候还是Bucky自己去超市捧回来的，他兴致勃勃地把那个牌子叫作“老朋友”，可惜老朋友一样叫他失望，打开的第一个罐头他连一半也没吃完。  
“我在纽约看到过他几次，”Steve说，“每次都戴着墨镜。”  
Bucky轻轻笑了一声，随后伸长了手往柜子里面够，最终拖出了一条巧克力，“这算是不错的收获了。”他检查了包装袋的密封口和生产日期，最后拗成两段，朝Steve扔过去。  
Bucky就着水把巧克力吃了，他把剩下的包装纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶时Steve的那一份还剩了个大半儿。他眨着眼睛努力朝Steve暗示，美国队长义正言辞地点点头，飞快地把剩下的巧克力塞进自己嘴里。  
“你在纽约见到了Fury，我在茨瓦内1见到了Hawkeye。”Bucky眼见巧克力落空，四脚朝天摊平在了沙发上，“我当时在喷泉谷2，他拎着个大提琴箱混在人群里，我一眼就看见他了，我是说这年头大提琴箱里放的大多不是大提琴，他看见我时吓了一跳，不过很快就反应过来了，冲着我打招呼，‘Hey，Rogier先生4’，他的想象力真不怎么样。”  
Steve听见那称呼笑了出来，Bucky立刻支起上半身用自己的后脑勺顶在Steve的腹部，那笑声到了中途就转成了一记闷哼，Bucky的脑袋稳稳当当地落在那凹陷上，不打算挪了。“他说他是来旅游的，我也说我是来旅游的，我们俩说着谁都不信的慌，Fury还在搞分割管制这一套。”  
Steve从高处看着Bucky的脸，对方说完了话就把眼睛闭上了，吐出一口气，而后又突然睁开来，“他问到你，也叫你‘Rogier先生’，提醒我记得拍些无花果树3的照片给你看。”  
Bucky动了动裹在毛巾里的腿，Steve隔着汗衫感觉到对方头发里的湿气，那团细软的头发窝在他脖子边，比半年前Bucky走的时候反而短了点。  
“我潜伏了半年，摸透了市政厅和开拓者纪念堂，你不会想知道Fury叫我去那儿干什么的，现在他一个电话又把我叫回来了，也许我真是去旅游的。”  
“那你真该给我看看你拍的照。”  
Bucky晃了晃头，那团头发从他脖子里滑开了，“哦，我拍了，只是设备都交上去了，你要是想看可以找Stark的那位人工智能。”  
“哦，没什么能从Jarvis眼皮底下溜过去。”Steve同意。  
“连我们的厨房都是他设计的。”Bucky翻了个身，撑着沙发坐起来，“连吧台的材料都是他下单买的。”  
随后Bucky站了起来，一面掀掉了腰上的毛巾，Steve仍坐着，看Bucky弯下腰从扔在角落的背包里牵出一件背心套上，“我们该让厨房物尽其用，我还要点啤酒。”他回头这么跟Steve说，一面又摸出一条牛仔裤。  
Steve站起来往吧台走，他的车钥匙还躺在那儿，Bucky绕过沙发跟过来，看了一眼他手上的钥匙，“就跟以前一样。”

2.

Bucky一踏进超市他的脚就带着他往啤酒的方向走，现在他们的手机各自安分着，喝起来没什么后顾之忧，Bucky一口气搬了两箱回去。Steve跟在后面想着他那辆哈雷后头坐着两个大男人还一边捆着一箱啤酒的模样——哈雷一定会不高兴。Steve还没来得及表示反对Bucky就把款付了。  
提醒他回头要去问问Fury过去半年冬兵是不是被禁酒了。  
购物袋里还有些牛排，Steve没注意到是什么时候被扔进购物车里的，现在它们躺在购物袋里的姿势板上钉钉地提示着晚饭的内容。  
“把我弄去南非，等于是把我从我一切热爱的东西上剥离开。”Bucky这么讲的时候手指已经扣到了其中一罐啤酒的拉环上，他朝Steve眨着眼，“一切热爱的东西”还有了更广泛的分布。Steve来不及阻止他，拉环拉开只有一声脆响，Bucky感叹了一声，跨上了车。  
这话要是被Nick Fury听见可就精彩了，那缺了只眼睛的老神棍会给Barnes想个好地方，这一回可能连名字都没听过，他得坐在树上画着迷彩撬罐头。Steve开着车想入非非，现在Bucky的前胸没贴着他的后背，他们之间还隔着一罐啤酒，他由衷地希望Bucky别兴致太高昂把啤酒泼他一背，又隐约着希望这事真能发生。  
那狙击手的手臂到底还是稳当地一路回了家，跨进家门时第一罐啤酒就见了底，Bucky把罐子握在手里捏了两下，铝制罐头发出点悉悉索索的轻响，随后他才用力把它拍扁了投进垃圾桶。  
问题又回来了，刚刚被他们刻意甩出视线的冰箱又理直气壮地回来磨蹭着他们的神经。Bucky扛着啤酒走到冰箱边儿上，手指都握上冰箱门了才回忆起里面的情况。他顿了几秒钟想起来牛排里附带的冰块正在融化，然后摆出义不容辞的脸放下啤酒去掏购物袋。Bucky把问题硬生生扭回了Steve面前，他巨细靡遗地翻找着购物袋，好像那里面连着个黑洞似的。  
“我可以帮你一起找牛排，”Steve还想再挣扎一下，“如果你实在找不着。”  
Barnes抬起眼睛眨了眨，嘴角勾着个笑容，那模样跟他70多年前头一次邀请到女孩子跳舞时差不多，“Steve，我可是出去了半年，你才三个月。”  
Steve只好去掏冰箱。  
Barnes不翻购物袋了，他躲得老远，双腿伸展在沙发上，手里捏着只番茄一面啃一面调侃Steve，美国队长这会儿正急于拯救他的家，他戴着个生化面罩，天知道他们家里怎么还配备了这个玩意儿——也许还是Jarvis，大半个世纪过去他一如既往有先见之明。  
“当时装修这房子的时候，”Steve直起腰，闷着声音，“我们该提前想到这个情况。”  
“Jarvis的确想到了。”  
“他又不是我们的管家，他也没有智能到把这团东西，”Steve瞧了一眼对方手里的番茄，想着还是别倒了他胃口，“……弄出来。”他紧接着锤着自己的后背，像个真正的老年人一样，“我们都快100岁了，还要为这个烦恼。”  
“我还不想提前跨入三位数的年龄段。”Bucky吃完了番茄，伸长了手臂去够桌上的啤酒，“Fury得给我检查手臂了。”  
“我以为你这次的任务是伏击。”  
“是伏击，”Bucky从沙发上跳起来，端着酒自愿靠近冰箱，没走两步他就顿住了，仔细嗅着气味最后靠在墙边，“但也要检查手臂，他也许能给我弄条看上去和人类手臂一样的玩意儿。”  
Steve透过面罩看着他，视线环绕了他一圈落到他的手臂上，那颗红星一半被遮在袖子。  
“就是又得疼一阵，”他加上一句，“不过Fury那边的技术越来越精湛了。”  
“他快要给你成立个开发小组了。”Steve的手还在里面往外掏，脚边的垃圾桶里是他一半的成果。  
这会儿Bucky喝完了酒，把啤酒罐往垃圾桶里扔，金属的罐子触到软趴趴的一摊玩意儿一点声响也没发出来。Steve察觉到他明显地对着过去小半年的食物遗留僵硬了一会儿，随后他硬生生把头扭开了，人却还站在那里。“你可以先去收拾行李。”他提议道，Bucky看不见他面罩下的笑容，眨巴了两下眼睛终于走开了。

Steve连着垃圾桶一起把糟糕的半年扔掉了，那味儿却还像绕在他鼻子尖，他站在电子门口前呼气再吸气，呼气吸气呼气吸气，好几个来回，才勉强说服自己那是错觉。他走进门时Bucky保持着距离围着冰箱转了小半圈，随后抛了点什么进去，迅速把冰箱门拍上了。“那是什么？”Steve问他。  
“竹炭，”Bucky走过去，和Steve隔着半米不到的吧台，“我整理衣服时在衣柜里找着的，希望它还能有点用。”  
Steve关上门，Bucky正矮着腰拿手撑着下巴，望着他。  
眼下像是碰到了过去。Steve迎接过去，尽管疼痛和敌意覆盖着它，现在那过去撞进他的眼睛，身体和心里。当然他们之间还隔着个吧台，Barnes执着地缩短他们的距离，直到他碰上Steve的嘴唇。  
哦，现在这距离够理想的了。Steve遗憾地想起自己刚刚干的活儿，这会儿他没法完成一个真正的拥抱。Bucky的嘴唇张着，这个吻越发郑重其事起来。  
而后Bucky噗嗤一声笑出来，让郑重其事消失无踪，他呼出的气扫在Steve的鼻子上，“你该去洗个澡。”他离开Steve的嘴唇，直起身体让他们的距离恢复成一个吧台的宽度，指面重重按了一下嘴唇，“这个吻有点迟了。”  
“你得给我个好时机，”Steve垂下头笑起来，“我从进门开始就有点忙。”他拿眼睛示意着冰箱。  
“哦，”Barnes仰起头，“下次我提醒你。”

Steve洗澡的空档Bucky坐在沙发里琢磨了半小时，眼睛从阳台扫到墙壁上的电视，中途瞥了一眼自己的脚背，再继续飘向厨房，然后他想起来购物袋里的牛排。  
Steve再出来时被一阵香味袭击了自己的鼻子，他的鼻子今天经历了大起大落，现在正直地挂着头发上落下来的水滴。他用浴巾抹了一把脸，走出来。Barnes蹲在烤箱前，等着一声脆响。  
“Jarvis订购这个烤箱时，你还很有意见。”Steve靠近他。  
Bucky蹲着没动，眼睛还望着里面的烤盘，“我对烤箱一直没意见，我对突然放到我面前的‘新时代’有意见，”他说，“我们以前的烤箱可没这么‘Jarvis’。”  
“别这么说Jarvis，你上一次这么说他的时候他侵入了温控系统让我们平白无故蒸了一夜桑拿。”  
“他总有一天得弄出个身体和Stark大眼瞪小眼。”Bucky转回头，正对上Steve搭在小腿上的浴巾边。  
Steve专心致志擦着头发，“我们以前只有烤炉，老式的那种。”  
Bucky努着嘴思考了一会儿，“我还记得你妈妈的烤面包，而我妈妈的烤面包是场活脱脱的灾难。”  
Steve爽朗地笑开了，“你的也是。”  
“别这么说，Steve，你还吃过不少。”  
现在Barnes的视线挪到了Steve腰上，那白毛巾在他眼前表现得着实不怀好意，松垮垮地卡在那里，它要能干脆点点掉下来能省下不少事儿。Bucky立即把头转回到烤箱的窗口上。  
Steve探头向不远处的手机望，上面的屏幕还是一片漆黑。于是他走到Bucky身边坐下，和他一起目光炯炯地盯着牛排。他们的回到华盛顿的第一餐大概是感受到了过多的压力，烤箱的时间像是走得更慢了。  
“我在你那份里撒了点香茅。”Bucky对着天花板翻了翻眼睛，随后挪到Steve敞开的胸口，“别问我什么时候塞进购物袋的。”  
“哦，我已经不打算问了。”Steve随着他也往天花板上瞥了一眼——那里什么都没有，他把视线收回来，企图扳回一城，“你第一回吃到泰国菜的模样我真该拍下来。”  
“你第一回被一个女孩子亲了的模样我也该拍下来。”Bucky回敬他，手插进口袋里摸出手机，瞧了一眼屏幕，随后朝Steve扬了扬，“以防你没注意，我现在有个手机了。”  
“我们以前拍了不少照。”  
“军方判定我们俩‘死’后，大多数都进了展览馆、博物馆、档案馆。”Bucky望着他的脸，视线逗留在Steve眼角，而后向下滑了一点，也许到了嘴角，Steve伸出手摩挲着他后背。  
“我还有一张，”Steve告诉他，“你见过，我们在英国，你在树林里打罐头，我在你后面抱着一摞罐头的那张，你记得吗？”  
Bucky笑起来，笑了好一会儿才收住，“哦，这张实在不适合出现在展览馆，或者别的地方，哪里都不适合。”他嘴角还弯着，看着Steve，眼睛边上带点细纹。  
“Steve，我可提醒你了。”

他们的嘴唇撞在一起。这提醒来得恰到好处，往后的话都没实际伸出手去来得有意义，来得言简意赅，来得理所应当。Steve以为他们好歹能挣扎到床上，或者沙发上，但Bucky、他灌下去的酒还有半年的时光让他们挣扎了两步后又留在了地板上。Bucky一手卷着他的脖子，一手抓紧他腰上的毛巾，他专注地咬紧Steve的嘴唇，并不急于把毛巾拽下来。但是他的手还在那里，那半年时间也刻在Steve身上——Bucky的手，如果事实非得在他的大脑里这么强调，还得加上Bucky的嘴和身体。Steve被他压着，双手往后撑着靠到墙上，Bucky现在想到他的手了，他手指沿着Steve的皮肤和浴巾的边角，伸进去再退出来；吻还在继续，Bucky应该是在笑，Steve下着判断，对方的舌尖回到了自己的嘴里，探出点舌尖再缩回去，美国队长只好腾出手按着他的脖子，Bucky的动作让他比眼下发展的要预想到更多。  
Bucky倒是先结束深吻的一个，他总在这些事情上下正确的判断，过去Steve还言之凿凿地怪罪到经验上，现在他手头的经验和他一起往后划过了七十多年，他按在Bucky的裤头上，拉链往下拉时Bucky不动了，他们就互相望着，眼睛里窜起坦荡荡的欲望。而后Steve握住Bucky的阴茎才让注视归于另一个吻。  
浴巾和Bucky退到一半的裤脚缠在一起，Bucky蹬着脚也没蹬下来。他的嘴唇贴着Steve的下巴笑出声，随后拽着裤子站起来，“技巧问题。”他这么说。  
Steve曲起一边膝盖，看着Bucky把背心脱下来，他没甩开它，背心还挂在他手腕上，Bucky的手按在裤子上把它退下去，到了一半Steve才说出一句，“以前你可没这个问题。”  
哦，他的头又要仰起来了，连着眉毛和嘴角，Steve想，这几乎要成为他的标志动作了。Bucky顿了一下就继续往下拉裤子，最后让他的衣服软成一团落在脚边。他跨开双腿站在Steve腿边，又慢慢蹲下来，膝盖抵在地板上，坐在Steve腿上，他瞧了一眼美国队长逐渐硬起来的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇，“希望你也没有。”  
那声音靠得太近，低沉着灌进Steve的耳朵，带着呼气和额角垂下来的头发，还有身体上压上的重量。“我确定我没有。”Steve回答他，在一个相对的位置上，他抱着Bucky的背和腰，花了点力气把他整个人放倒在地板上，Bucky被忽如其来调转的视线和后背的撞击弄笑了，他摩挲着自己的下腹，机械手臂伸上来抵在Steve胸膛中间，“你得证明。”  
Steve就证明了。他亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，手指缓慢地握紧他的阴茎，他的胸口挤压着他，Bucky轻轻抽着气，现在他们俩都顾不上技巧问题，他们紧贴着，像他们在过去的时光里做过的一样。Steve的手向后滑过去，这过程里Bucky的眼睛咄咄逼人地盯着他，“你觉得我们还摸得出一支润滑剂吗？”  
“也许，”Steve回答他，“卧室里。”  
Bucky眯着眼睛评价自己，眼下也不允许谁再往卧室跑一圈。他用膝盖顶了顶Steve的腹部，而后用大腿夹着他的腰，有一下没一下地磨蹭，他自己的阴茎还被Steve握着，脸上却已经露出个稳操胜券的神情。Steve倒不至于被他的表情消磨了定力，他还不紧不慢地往下挪，食指探进Bucky后穴，Bucky喉咙里发出一声短促的尖叫。这声音比他平常的声音要低上不少，像是从喉咙里磨了许久才突然迸发出来的。Steve这会儿开始怀疑自己的定力了，手指被湿软的肠壁裹紧着实是个挑战，尤其底下那士兵还准备好了个懒散的笑容撞进他视线里。  
随后Steve撤出手指真正进入他，Bucky仗着机械臂的力道把Steve的脖子按下来，贴近自己。他用牙齿咬了会儿Steve的耳朵，好像这真能给他自己缓解什么似的。Bucky冲着他耳朵咕哝了几句话，他分辨出两句，一句在说操，一句在说要找Fury算账，往后的听起来都不在他的语言范围内。Steve对于在做爱的过程里提起别的人，尤其是个随时可能打断他们做爱的人显得挺无奈。他的阴茎顶着Bucky的身体，他们的呼吸搅在一起，Steve想不出一个更紧密的处境来放到他们身上。  
烤箱发出的声响隐没在他们弄出的声响里。Steve没能在Bucky收紧自己后穴时坚持住，哦，去他的坚持。Bucky摊开在他身下，笑得既疲惫又没心没肺，头发被汗水湿了一半。Steve没忍住凑过去亲吻他，笑声就停在了他的嘴唇上。  
“我从一开始就等着这个。”Bucky拨开头发，“半年。我以为我们会弄坏点家具。”  
Steve把他拉起来并排靠在墙上，“我们俩中你才是更直接的那个。”  
Bucky望了眼脚边的衣服，“下次，我直接点。”

3.

最后他们还是挪到床上去了。Barnes甩着一条腿压在Steve的腰上，那力道顺着贴在一起的皮肤压下来，Steve故意哀嚎了一声，Bucky的眼睛睁开了一条缝后又把腿往下压了几分，“哦，Steve，”他感叹一起来，“北极被你砸出了个坑你都没被压碎，何况是我。”  
Steve斟酌了一会儿，他想说Barnes确实差点把他压碎了，转念觉得这句话说出来暗示性太强，他咽了几下好不容易把话咽回去。Bucky的腿还架在他身上，腿往上一点的地方一直到他的腰卷在床单里，他们离开的时间太久，那一床的棉被兴许都快长虫子了,Bucky那点儿洁癖现在没发作，Steve不会自己作个死去提一提这些细节问题。Bucky伸长了手去够床头的手机，Steve没留意这烦人的小东西是怎么跟着一起进了卧室，它的待遇应该是在客厅地板上和Bucky的衣服混成一团，在那儿待上一夜。  
这倒是叫美国队长体验到了挫败，挫败！他还记得他们是怎么到床上去的，第二轮还是第三轮，Bucky双腿夹紧他的腰，左臂撑着他脑袋边的墙壁，眼睛冲他眨了眨，Steve身体里的一部分血液从下面回到了脑袋里，他突然就懂了对方的意思，撑起来托着他一路走到了卧室。  
那时候Bucky还能记得带上手机。  
Bucky够着了手机，屏幕亮起来，时间靠近天亮，半昏不暗的房间里手机照亮了Bucky的脸。Steve没费心思去看手机，他看着Bucky的脸，浸在光里的一面牵扯出点冷硬，阴影里的另一面被头发遮着。Steve的手搭在他后腰上，随后紧跟着上半身压到他背上。  
Bucky回过头看他，“我们现在的姿势一定漂亮极了。”  
“同意。”Steve在他背上留下个吻，嘴唇吻完了也没离开，压在他皮肤上等了一会儿，说了一句，”你过于关注手机了。“  
Bucky翻了个身，Steve就压在他胸前了。  
“你也过于关注我的手机了。”Bucky认真地微笑，拿出他最叫人动心的表情望着Steve。  
Steve叹着气，他再次感觉到被咬定了似的，“说吧。”  
Bucky挪动身体，好让Steve正好压在他胸口，他懒洋洋地把手放到脑袋后，Steve凑近他，靠在他耳朵边，“Steve，我很抱歉。”  
Steve对着突如其来的道歉微笑，他让自己表现得像是能承受Bucky接下来要说的话，他能感觉到即将击中他的失落已经徘徊在Bucky的喉咙口，尽管对方正故作轻松地望着他们放在窗台上的布偶熊。  
Steve叫它Bucky熊，他们带着一样的面罩，Barnes中士曾经还抱着它睡过觉，这事情Bucky抵死不认，后来Jarvis不知从哪里弄到了段Bucky睡觉的监控录像，当作Steve去年生日的礼物发到了他邮箱里。  
往后Bucky光明正大地抱着它睡觉，谁都没法撼动它的地位。  
“我本来要告诉你的，一回来就告诉你。”Bucky说，一边伸出手去够窗台上的熊，“我在南非的任务没中断，只是出现了个匪夷所思的相关方。”  
Steve看着他够到了熊，手悬在床外拍了拍上面的绒毛，然后郑重其事地把它放到自己臂弯里。  
“这个相关方，”Bucky停顿了一下，伸出食指指着天花板，“在上面。”他回头看看Steve，嘴唇擦过他的眼睛，“宇宙里。”  
“这我可没有想到，”Steve摇摇头说着，两根刘海在他额头前晃动，“你也许不该买这么多啤酒。”  
“我以为我能在走之前喝掉它们。”Bucky装作遗憾，“如果我们不是花了这么多时间在这项运动上。”Bucky接着就掀开床单，竖起食指指了指，他们的腿正缠在一块。  
Steve勾着一侧嘴角表示同意，一会儿又反悔了，“我一个人也能解决的。”  
Bucky把这话听出了另一层意思，“哦我相信你一个人也能解决得很好。”  
Steve绕了一下后理解了，他露出笑容凑过去亲吻Barnes的嘴角，“你也得一个人解决。”  
Bucky笑起来把Steve按到床单里去亲吻。  
“你什么时候出发？”Steve含糊不清地问他，“这一次Fury挺有耐心。”  
“现在，”Bucky放开他，蓝眼睛停在Steve上方，“我昨晚上就该出发了。”  
“怪不得你放不开手机。”  
“但我让他等着。”  
“等你过去的时候他会用墨镜来威胁你。”Steve还舒服地躺在床上。  
“能反光的不只有他的墨镜。”Bucky晃动着他的胳膊坐起来，随后站起来走向浴室，“他还要给我检查胳膊，他们把这部分叫‘升级换代’。”Bucky跨进浴室前冲Steve眨着眼睛，“所以，其实他们没那么急，”他关上门，“他们只是表现得急而已。”  
“你要去多久？”Steve仰面朝着天花板，拔高声音问他。  
Bucky开了淋浴，水声一下响起来，Steve没得到答案，他闭上眼睛等回答从玻璃对面递到他面前。  
随后是玻璃门打开的声音，水声还响着，Bucky赤着脚走过来，啪嗒啪嗒滴着水，Steve还没把眼睛睁开，而后水珠掉到了他脸上，他感到Bucky凑近了他，Steve既没睁开眼睛也没露出个微笑。  
“我要是说我不回来了你大概要去端了Fury的老巢？”  
Steve还没动。  
“Steve，”Bucky又远离了他，“我认真的。”

4.

Bucky从车里下来时Nick Fury正站在天空航母前，脸上乌压压一片黑，身后跟着两个标准制式的特战队成员，一人端一把MP5，好像Bucky再不从车里出来，他们就要把他拉出来强行摁上航母似的。Bucky敲敲车窗，Steve带着墨镜的脸探出来，他懂得Bucky脸上调侃的笑——Fury和他的下属在他的脑袋里毫无疑问成了更生动的模样。  
Steve没下车，他挨着车窗目送Bucky向Fury走过去，他的视线自动越过Bucky的肩头，随着他拍Fury肩膀的手掌起落，这处境他经历过多次，美国队长也逃不开心中那一隅失落。Fury和那两个特战队员在Bucky走过之后还保持着姿势，Steve撇了一眼后视镜里自己的脸，摘下眼镜努力做个人畜无害的表情，前方五只眼睛直勾勾盯着他，像是他真打算端了Fury的老窝似的。  
Bucky走进航母后靠在一边瞧着外面的对峙，一组白大褂站在他不远处，打头那个架着副黑框眼镜，双手交叠着放在身前。Bucky向他投去一瞥的同时听见外面Steve车子的引擎声，他在内心嗷了一声，撇着嘴巴等在门口。  
Fury一进来就看到Barnes相当不友好的眼神。他耸着肩膀抵消了那两道颇具杀伤力的视线，要是Steve在Barnes跟前，这两道视线足够在他那四倍坚韧的心坎上烧出两个窟窿。  
“我一点也不期待。”Bucky说。  
“我料到了。”Fury朝后面的白大褂递了个眼神，打头那个没动，身后来了两个站到Barnes身边。  
“你认真的？”Bucky侧着脑袋，对科研人员的身体素质表示怀疑。  
“我给你很多时间来道别。”  
“我谢谢你。”Bucky站直了，冲着Fury勾了嘴角，Fury忽略了Barnes的小小抗拒，反正那两个从冰冻中醒来的过去之人，Fury在自己的脑海里着重了“过去”，他们拿摆放在眼前的琳琅满目的新时代让自己焕然一新，骨子里还残留了挥之不去的老派风格。  
“我刚开始没告诉Steve我的新任务。”Bucky继续说，“为了你不知隐藏在哪里的家着想。”  
Fury不着痕迹地带了一下Barnes的手臂，示意他跟着医生走，“我谢谢你，在你们道别时还为我着想。”Fury表现得有些无奈，Barnes冲他露出个得意的笑容，后面两个医生带着他一路走到航母深处，Barnes对这条路线熟门熟路，这两个医生的作用充其量就是给这趟手臂检修增加点阵仗。  
Fury给他换过不少手臂，修理的次数更是无法计数。Bucky好奇过那些换下来的手臂去了哪里，但他从来没问，他从Steve的旧物被如何处置就足够引申出一片令人痛心的遐想。他的手臂，也许正躺在神盾局某个档案室里积灰——这个要算好的；或者在Steve的展览里获得一席之地，旁边配上一段振奋人心的解说词，关于他们的友情，关于他们的战斗——这个也不错；还有个让他发毛的可能性，Tony Stark告诉他有些人会收集超级英雄破损的装备，神盾局也乐得给淘汰下来的玩意儿寻个出处，这群人出价不菲，两条手臂就够给航母的主炮加大6mm的口径。  
Fury意识到Barnes正盯着他，表情像是刚刚吃到了虫子，Fury没问，Bucky就顺势把脸上的表情调整到稀松平常的状态里去，他大脑里的Tony Stark犹自眉飞色舞地给他讲述自己手臂的归宿。  
“这次要彻底换了它？还是检修？”Bucky问他。  
“更换。”Fury头都没回，“你现在的手臂是按照在地球执行任务的条件下进行配置，往后你就不在地球了，重力就是第一个问题，你的手臂会对重力变化的反应很大。”  
“我和我现在这条胳膊感情很好。”  
“你和Steve感情也很好，”Fury努着嘴示意外面的跑道，“还是得习惯分离。”  
Barnes冲着外面一片晴空翻了个白眼，“对，我们得习惯跟对方道别。成为个英雄就得放弃点其他，我现在知道为什么会有层出不穷的坏家伙了。”  
Bucky坐到手术椅上，他已经不费心去看他即将迎接的新手臂是什么模样，Fury递给他一块平板，上面有几张他在南非拍的照片，重点人物已经圈出来了，旁边写着标注。  
“你可真会挑时机。”Bucky接过来拿着，并不急着看，“就像你昨天那些电话一样。”  
“我对你们的细节没兴趣。”Fury坐到Barnes对面的椅子上，他侧着头望着舷窗外，他们已经在缓缓地升起，Fury耐心地等着Bucky把精神集中到手头的信息上。  
“我跟Steve说我回去不了了。”Barnes歪着头，他打定主意要让Fury吃一回瘪。  
“哦，我需要立刻搬家吗？”Fury还看着窗外，天空的颜色开始逐渐加深。  
“我建议你不搬。”Barnes坐端正了，把平板放在自己的腿上，“我可期待着美国队长的盾插在你的屋顶上。”  
Barnes的手臂被卸下来了，一如既往地他很快就看不到他的“老伙计”了，Bucky在大脑里发了一通牢骚，这群混蛋——广义上的混蛋，从来不知会他一声就把这一切甩到了他脸上，先是被注射了血清，然后他的手臂没了，接着他撞进了个怪物横行的时代，现在他要去宇宙了。  
Fury转回了头，Barnes已经把视线聚集到平板上了。  
“我猜你会有点感想。”  
“有。”Barnes抬起头，“我在南非时就该一枪崩了他。”他把平板竖起来面对着Fury，那上面是他先前潜在茨瓦内拍的照片，两个男人倚在墙角抽烟的照片，其中之一戴着个面罩，Barnes指着他，“或者该在几年埋在三曲翼大楼的废墟里。”  
“三曲翼大楼的废墟也有你一份功劳，”Fury呛着他，“叉骨也到了茨瓦内，他可不像是去旅游的，他在那里，这事情就有红骷髅掺的一脚。”  
“我都快不记得你也会说俏皮话了，Fury。茨瓦内出现的多起生物改造——如果真是看上去的这样，红骷髅的脑细胞永远在马不停蹄地给你制造麻烦。”Bucky眼神遗憾地望着Fury的头顶，“所以我该一枪崩了他的部下。”  
“别说笑，Barnes，你知道我们得跟着他。”  
“以前红骷髅致力于改造人类，现在他的涉猎范围又广泛了。”  
“前所未有的广泛！”  
“谢谢九大世界，我连年假都没有了。”  
这时候他们舷窗里跳进一片漆黑和半个还留在视角里的地球。  
“我们可以尽快弄清楚红骷髅这一趟脑洞从哪儿来，又要到哪儿去。”  
Bucky滑动屏幕向后翻。  
“我们从目前茨瓦内地下黑市里流出的改造体上发现了些……不明DNA。”  
“哦，这老疯子已经不满足于‘改造’了吗？”Barnes没抬头，还浏览着屏幕上的数据，他等了一会儿没得到对面的回应，抬起头望见Fury正严肃地望着他。  
Bucky立刻就懂了，“别这样，我已经开始抑郁了。”  
“别急着抑郁。”  
“你让我觉得我像加入了‘太空捕鼠队’。”  
“不明DNA——我们只能这么想，地球上的物种始终被限制在自然规则下，红骷髅再折腾也始终跳不出这个圈。他需要的是不受制于地球规则的新玩意儿。”Fury双手示意舷窗外一片漆黑的宇宙，原本的一隅蓝色已经退出了他们的视线，“所以，新玩意儿。”  
“我眼前的新玩意儿已经够多了，你真的要考虑考虑我的年纪。”  
“我们要尽快找到是谁把这些宇宙级别的‘哥斯拉’送到地球去的，它们总有个出处。”Fury向后靠过去，“这些DNA的序列只有少数人见过，我不确定是否应该用‘人’这个词。”  
Bucky捂住了自己的脸，鉴于他现在只有一只手，他捂得挺勉强。  
“有个帮手能省下不少麻烦。”  
“你可以把Steve叫上来。”Barnes提议，“他会是个好帮手。”  
“Steve还是‘美国队长’，他不适合这个。”  
“我不要他，他有个会洗脑的兄弟。”  
“他的兄弟现在被关着哪儿也去不了。”Fury强调。  
“你们上次把沙人放到孤岛上时也是这么说的。”Bucky瞥了一眼在他周围的医生，他即将迎接的新手臂正在靠近他的肩膀，身后已经有固定的机械咬住了他的后背，他动了动无法挣脱。  
“你们会完成任务的。”  
Bucky没回答他，他的肩膀上传来一阵刺痛，他那些遗留下来的过去根深蒂固地蚀刻在他身上，他没想着能够摆脱，他去不了最开头的过去，但他还有个未来。手臂嵌在他的身上，戴着消毒手套的医生围拢了他，Barnes抬起头看着Fury，对方看着他的新手臂。Fury脸上没有什么表情，反正有也轻易看不出来，Bucky就不打算费这个神了。  
缝合的过程他们没说话，Barnes扫着平板上的数据，有目标人物的几张已经被画上了圈，他希望那些有无花果树的照片已经送到Steve手上了。叉骨出现在2张照片里，占了大半个镜头，行动时总是一副理直气壮的模样。他两次出现在Barnes的瞄准镜里，一次在抽烟，一次从车里走出来，那颗本要属于叉骨的子弹没打出来。  
医生挨个走出去时Fury也站了起来，他走到门边，侧着身体，他看了门外再看看Barnes，“来见见你的搭档。”  
Barnes看见了Thor，那家伙看上去都没有换过斗篷。  
他大概也不需要换，Bucky把平板放到桌上去，坐直了。

5\. 

“我的搭档是Thor。”Bucky抱着电话在床铺上滚了半圈，“他弟弟的那根法杖已经穿透了牢门穿越了时空对准我了。”  
“Fury没告诉你这事吗？”Steve在屏幕里皱了眉，他看着Bucky在他们之间仅有的一小方屏幕里打着滚。  
“没有，他要是事先这么告诉我，我宁愿吃了冰箱里那坨玩意儿也不乐意来。”  
“Thor也是复仇者成员。”  
“谁让他有个见鬼的弟弟。”Bucky坐起来，一脸的苦大仇深，床铺上的被子被他拱到了边角，他伸手拿过个杯子冲Steve扬了扬，“你相信吗？他们把这个东西叫酒。”  
“我喝过，它是酒。”  
“不，它只是含酒精的饮料。”Bucky坚持。  
“如果你想要的酒是这个的话。”Steve在他面前，在离开他4亿公里的距离外拉开一罐他们共同买的啤酒。  
Bucky痛苦地嗷了一声，侧身翻在床上。  
“我恨九头蛇。”Bucky嘟哝，“这群疯子拿高浓度的伏特加给我当麻醉药和止痛药使。”  
Steve喝了一口，“Bucky，酒会影响你的判断力。”  
“我和你做爱之前喝了不少酒。”  
Steve犹疑了会儿再度坚持，“判断力。”  
“去他妈的判断力，我的判断力告诉我我应该真的开始‘太空捕鼠’之前逃回来。”Barnes翻了个身，他现在仰躺着，手机举在他眼前。  
“你得徒步4亿公里，”Steve向他展示测算出来的距离，“你出发前记得提醒我，我该打扫打扫我们的房子。”  
“等我走到华盛顿，我们的酒已经成了智慧生命体了，Jarvis都弄出个身体和Stark抢蓝莓吃了。”  
“又一个新世界！”Steve开玩笑。  
“我恨新世界。”Bucky把手机放在鼻梁上。  
Steve眼前就突然一片黑外加几重阴影中的轮廓线。他静静等着对面那人再度开口。  
“我开始念旧了，”Bucky突然发出一阵感慨，Steve猝不及防，他以为他才是那个更念旧的人。“床，毯子，酒，我的上一条胳膊和我分道扬镳了，它现在在某个富豪的橱窗里哭泣流泪，Fury又可以升级他的武器。还有你。”  
对面声音戛然而止，Steve摸了摸鼻子，冲那小小的镜头眨眨眼，“你完成任务就可以回来了。”  
“我会带颗不知道什么生物的头骨回去送给你，你可以挂在我们床头。”  
“好主意，Buck。” 

Steve最终把手机放下了，他现在挺依赖它。Bucky高悬在他头顶4亿公里远的地方，这距离还在继续扩大。他再次拿起啤酒的时候侧着头数了数还剩下多少罐，Bucky兴致勃勃扛回来自己却没喝多少。  
哦他在想他了。南非是有点远，但它还是个地球上的坐标。  
Steve喝着酒，然后畅想他未来会得到的纪念品，他一脚跨进卧室时还想着这事，眼睛打量着床头上方的空间，希望纪念品不要太大。  
而后Steve收到了Natasha发来的信息，黑寡妇的信息像她本人一样看上去直截了当且气势惊人：如果你知道Fury在哪儿，立刻告诉我。Steve捏着手机想着措辞，Natasha又发了一条：我要毁了他另一只眼睛。  
Steve想事情没有看上去的严重，真严重时是没时间发信息的，他一边翻找着浴巾一边回复她：他在离地球4亿公里远的地方。浴巾在床底下被发现了，Steve把它送进洗衣篓时手机又响了。这一回是Bucky：我在我房间的抽屉里摸出了一瓶润滑液。  
Steve隔着手机窘迫了一下，他眼前这条见证了昨晚上他们干了什么并且被Bucky从他腰间拽下来的浴巾无辜地躺着，“你该放回去。”  
“Steve，这是全新的，我刚刚拆开了。”  
这个暗示显而易见，Steve握着手机不知要怎么回答。Natasha的信息又到了：“如果他能回来，我想要亲手再送他上去。”  
Steve勾着嘴角告诉Natasha他和Bucky也有这个打算。  
“他让Clint去南非，让我去格陵兰岛，现在我们调了个方位。”随后附着Natasha的实时地理位置，显示的是茨瓦内。Steve转回浴室，一边告诉她Bucky的位置。  
Natasha的信息有一会儿没来，Steve站在浴室的淋浴下思考要如何对待Bucky的信息，他把那行字又看了一遍，试着打了几个字又迅速删掉，他踌躇的时刻Bucky又发给他一条：“我打开了。“  
Steve很庆幸他现在站在浴室里，他回答Bucky：你要用了。他最后加了一个表示肯定的句号，Bucky能知道他的意思。  
“靠，这是你的事。”Bucky迅速回复他。  
“你捏着手机？”这回是个问号了。  
“我倒是想捏点别的玩意儿。”  
Steve站到打开淋浴时先冲了5分钟的冷水，手机放在淋浴外，Bucky的新信息闪烁了一下就成了只能的电子音：来自Bucky的信息，是否读取？  
Steve没注意，回答了一声好。  
随后Bucky的声音响起来：“你硬了。”  
Steve捶了一下玻璃门，把淋浴调节到温水，Bucky的声响还飘在他大脑里，他的手指握上自己的阴茎时他想着Bucky也在这么做。  
出了浴室门他才再次回复Bucky：“我讨厌智能手机。”  
“别这样，智能手机很好。”Bucky过了好一会儿才告诉他。  
“我以为你讨厌智能手机。”  
“这个时候我不讨厌。”这一条传过来后Steve挑着眉想了想，Bucky又迅速补充了一句：“你的脑洞开错方向了。”  
Steve坐在沙发打算喝完他的酒，冰箱已经清理过，他得把剩下的放进冰箱。他瞥了一眼剩下的酒，立刻察觉出了不对，少了一罐。  
他立刻拿起了盾，放低了重心环视着四周。  
“美国队长。”有个声音这么说，“别这么紧张。”  
Steve认出了这个声音，他警惕地望着窗外，阳台上正立着一只黑鹊，“你变成了一只鸟？”他把盾竖在胸前，往阳台慢慢靠过去。  
“别这么看着它，它会紧张的，美国队长恐吓一只无辜的鸟！”  
“这只鸟要是你就谈不上什么无辜了。”  
“那只鸟不是我，”那声音辩驳，“我坐在你的沙发上喝啤酒。”  
Steve转过头看向沙发，那人终于显露出来了，他抬着酒向Steve打招呼：“中庭人把这个叫酒。”  
“你要是不满意可以回你的仙宫喝。”Steve转向他，“我不知道你还有偷酒喝的习惯，Loki。”  
“我光明正大地拿的。”Loki站起来走向阳台，拉开门让鸟飞进来，“它是我的鸟，我叫他Ikol。”  
Loki让黑鹊站在他的手臂上，他还穿着阿斯嘉德的衣服，衣摆在Steve面前晃了一圈，他坐回沙发里勾起嘴角：“别用这个盾对着我了，我这次不是来找麻烦的。”


End file.
